Object Billionaire
Object Billionaire 'is an American animated series which premiered on MTV in the United States and is broadcasted globally by Viacom. The premise of the series mixes styles of both a sitcom and a reality television series. Spoofing celebrities, drama, as well as fame and wealth stereotypes. The story sets in an alternate universe where sentient objects and humans coexist, and it follows a young poverty-stricken popcorn bag named Corn. Gaining new friendship with famous reality television star, Sammy McDonald, Corn manages to live a new life of fame on a reality television series, Object Billionaire. The series was met with a positive reception from viewers, many of which call the show a cult classic. The series currently has five seasons, with a sixth season in development. Premise The series parodies reality series, and sets in a world where humans and anthropomorphic objects coexist with each other. follow follows a young poverty-stricken popcorn bag named Corn. Gaining new friendship with famous reality television star, Sammy McDonald, Corn manages to live a new life of fame on a reality television series, Object Billionaire. The remaining cast includes: Bill (the boss, and owner of the mansion), Doll (the diva), Washcloth (the athlete), and more. The first two seasons mainly introduced the characters, their roles, and backgrounds. It often focused on Corn's struggles to fit in with the gang. Season three, four, and five seek to spoof real popular trends, celebrities, and pop-culture in general. These seasons were seen as "raunchier", which led to it being heavily edited in order to keep its TV-PG to TV-14 rating point normal. The new 2016 revival endeavors on even more society parodies, vulgar humor, new characters, and surreal plots. Most episodes begin with a cold opening just like other reality series, to inform the viewer about the past episode, and what to expect in the episode of the present. Most episodes are comedic, and are somehow inspired by Family Guy's humor. There has also been serious and dramatic moments in episodes, which often has an impact in the future of the series. Characters Main cast * 'Corn Jacob-Smith: A 24 year-old popcorn bag. Corn is a poverty stricken man with few qualities evermore. Corn quit his job at the movie theater, and was soon taken into the mansion after befriending Sammy. He is always belittled by the rest of the cast (besides Sammy and Limo), and almost never gets what he wants in life, but still barely complains. * [[Sammy McDonald|'Sammy McDonald']]: Sammy is a laid-back chameleon who never truly worries about things. Unlike most of the cast members, Sammy shows compassion and mercy for those below him, and is willing to help anyone in need. However, Sammy is also a drug abuser at the same time, and comes from a family of crime doers. * [[Annie "Doll" Lionaire|'Annie "Doll" Lionaire']]: A rag doll, as well as the step-daughter of Bill. Doll has a very selfish and vain personality, and will do nearly anything to gain attention. She's usually in an always "salty" mood, and will make fun of others with lower status. * Washcloth Jones: A sentient washcloth who is both an NFL player and Doll's boyfriend. Washcloth is an ignorant cocky guy who is usually seen starting arguments and bullying Corn just to redeem himself. * Buck "Bill" Lionaire: Bill is a sentient dollar bill and multibillionaire businessman who is the reason behind the reality show, and wealth of the cast. He is commonly secretive over his work life, and is so entirely full of greed that he shows little care for anything besides his wealth. Recurring * Becker Limo: * System BOSS: * The Maids: * Destiny De Capri: * Benson: * DJ: Broadcasting The sitcom broadcasted on MTV since May 30, 2002, before being cancelled in 2006 with 40 half-hour episodes produced over four seasons. The series later revived in 2016, on MTV and the Kingson network. DVD Releases